Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of hand tools. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a socket wrench or ratchet that includes an oil filter socket for removing an oil filter from an engine. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a socket for a ratchet dimensioned to remove an oil filter canister from an engine, the socket having a torque limiting mechanism therein.
Background Information
A socket wrench is a type of wrench that has a socket attached at one end. Often the socket wrench operates in a ratcheting motion and may be referred to as a ratchet. A ratchet is a hand tool in which a metal handle is attached to a ratcheting mechanism, which attaches to a socket, which in turn fits onto a type of bolt or nut.
The ratchet is pulled or pushed in one direction by an operation. During movement, the ratchet loosens or tightens the bolt or nut attached to the socket. Turned the other direction, the ratchet does not turn the socket but allows the ratchet handle to be re-positioned for another turn while staying attached to the bolt or nut. This ratcheting action allows the fastener to be rapidly tightened or loosened in small increments without disconnecting the tool from the fastener.
Some ratchets may have a switch is built into the ratchet head that allows the user to apply the ratcheting action in either direction, as needed, to tighten or loosen a fastener.
Oil filters are generally screwed on to an engine. During the installation process a sufficient amount of torque is required for the oil filter to seal properly while an excessive amount of torque will make the oil filter difficult to remove or cause damage to the interfacing surfaces. Mechanics generally utilize a torque wrench in conjunction with an oil filter wrench/oil filter socket which requires multiple tools to perform the task and the latter results in a possible under or over torque condition.